


02

by Spectascopes



Series: Befriend The Man Who Speaks In Hands [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Stuff, Medical Experimentation, Short One Shot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Core Gaster experiments on 02 (Papyrus) before he scatters himself in the Core.</p><p>A request from the Beef Man tumblr, Spectascopes</p>
            </blockquote>





	02

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS A HUGE "BEFRIEND THE MAN WHO SPEAKS IN HANDS" SPOILER **

It’s all going to be reset, he told himself. They won’t remember this- nobody will remember this. Gaster clenched his fists as he leaned against the lab counter, with labored breathing of 02 coming from behind him.

 

“Pl-please… please make it stop-”

 

“I can’t make it stop, and it isn’t going to stop. Be quiet.”

 

“It hurts,” 02 whined. “Please, I’ll be good, make it stop… make it stop…”

 

Gaster shut his eyes and didn’t look at the malnourished and suffering skeleton that was strapped to the lab table. His hands were shaking. He couldn’t continue the procedure until his damn hands stilled.

 

“It is for the good of monsterkind,” the doctor rasped, and the mantra settled him, as did the calming, reassuring voice in his head. He turned back and saw the skeleton- so small and frail- but he reminded himself once more that he could reset when this was over. He could go back and none of it would have ever happened- he would never create life again. He’d go back to killing monsters.

 

The subject continued to whine and plead, but the incision that Gaster had made above his right eye socket was only half done. The man moved forward and picked up the scalpel. 

 

“N-No- no more-”

 

“Be quiet and it will be over soon.”

 

“But it hurts- it hurts-” 02 began to struggle in his bonds, crying and writhing like an animal. The IV that fed determination into his bones wasn’t shaken.

 

Gaster held out his hand and the little monster was held down with harsh blue magic. He couldn’t struggle, or even move. 02 stared up at Gaster with pleading horror in his dark eye sockets.

 

“You will be stronger,” Gaster said as he put the scalpel to the half-made incision. He left it as it was- a mere reminder that fighting back would be punished. Instead, the doctor took the scalpel and shoved it into the skeleton’s right socket- where the dark matter that their minds were composed of lived. 02 screamed, reflexively shutting his eyes, but the damage had been done and Gaster had already removed the knife.

 

Gaster put his hand on the mark and with his other increased the determination to be pumped into the monster.

 

“The determination will combine with my magic and your magic will become more potent.”

 

“Stop- stop- ngh-” 02 choked, but his magic was springing to life under Gaster’s and it was all moving to the injury in his eye socket. His orange magic was tainted red as the determination, raw and untamed, settled in his right socket and mixed with both his magic and Gaster’s.

 

He did not stop screaming the entire time. Once Gaster’s part was done, he stopped the flow of DT and swept out of the room.

 

The sounds of agony were ringing in his ears. It didn’t matter, he told himself, he would reset and it would never happen. It was temporary. It was all temporary. Was that really him thinking that?

 

An echo of 02’s screams reached him and he doubled over and threw up, the dark sludge of his conscience sending painful twitches and spasms through his body.

 

He was a murderer, and he was torturing children, and as he heard 02 continue to scream as his eye was filled with burning magic that tore at his mind, Gaster threw up again.

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do it anymore.

 

Yes, you can, the voice said. It’ll be over soon, it said, and we’ll reset. It’ll all be over, then. You’re doing the right thing. You’re a good person.

 

Gaster braced himself against the wall. His breath rattled in his throat while his traitorous body shook and trembled.

  
“It’s for the good of monsterkind,” he repeated as the child continued to scream.


End file.
